1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elect-photographic image forming apparatus, to include a printer or a facsimile device, and a corresponding process cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional image forming apparatuses, use of a diffusion means, such as a sweep roller, to loosen toner from an image carrier is known. Typically, the sweep roller is kept in constant contact with the image carrier. Such diffusion means are installed with various kinds of objects.
One purpose of the sweep roller is to loosen toner adhered to the image carrier so that toner may be easily collected and recycled by a toner dispenser device. An advantage of a sweep roller is that it is not necessary to install a dedicated cleaning device to clean the image carrier thereby allowing for miniaturization, improved reliability, and reduced production costs.
An example of a conventional image forming apparatus is found in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. HEI8-137198 which teaches an image forming apparatus comprising a combination sweep/charging roller 2 that also functions as an electrical charging roller. The combination sweep/charging roller 2 loosens and/or scatters residual toners on an image carrier 1. The loosened toner is captured by the toner dispenser/recycler 4.
However, when diffusing, loosened toner can also scatter from the combination sweep/charging roller 2 for a great distance. Scattered toner can then adhere to other surfaces causing various problems and malfunctions, to include abnormal pictures.
In addition, the loosened toner can adhere to the brushes of the combination sweep/charging roller 2, thereby impeding the ability of the combination sweep/charging roller 2 to transfer an electrical charge to the image carrier 1. For example, uneven charging is possible which will lead to uneven density of toner on the image carrier 1 which, in turn will lead to abnormal picture development.
Also, Applicants' application Ser. No. 09/903,787 filed on Jul. 13, 2001, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, teaches angled disposition of an imaging device 8 over an angled process cartridge section 3 over an angled transfer belt 20. However, this construction results in largely unusable space being left under this configuration and, thus, is not optimized for miniaturization for desktop use. Furthermore, this prior application does not teach a removable toner container separate from a removable process cartridge. Thus, the cartridges must be replaced or recycled when the toner is depleted, which is typically sooner than when the mechanical components of the cartridges are worn out, thus increasing operational costs.